deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Merle Shevchenko vs Zinax
Merle Shevchenko vs Zinax 'is a What-if Death Battle. with the original characters Toshiki overlord and Zinax-13. Description Toshiki overlord vs Zinax-13! swordsmen with no memory of his past clashed against each other . Merle will be able to beat zinax ? or zinax could end the saizenki pyromaterasu ? Interlude (cues Invader-Jim Jhonston) Wiz: the soul, is what defines us and can not be described in words. Boomstick: the soul , is so important that if you have access to it have advantage over your opponent , as our two opponents. Wiz: Merle Shevchenko The Shinigami Hell Boomstick: And Zinax The key to the new life. ' He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Merle Shevchenko (cues Blazblue Imperial Code) Wiz: 1,000 years ago , God came down to earth promising a utopian world. Boomstick: but a girl named Amaterasu, said it was a lie that was only going to give us a divine punishment for not obeying the rules. Wiz: That annoying god, then god Amaterasu and began an epic battle. amaterasu won in the end and banished to earth god . Boomstick: that unify the religions . Jewish , Christian and Islam , unifying it into one. and creating the third testament . Wiz: They quickly spread throughout the world, creating a world government. basing laws on the rules of the third testament . Boomstick: creating a very oppressive politico- religious government . everything was fine until a girl rebels against the church. your name Merle Shevchenko (cues Blazblue Rebellion) Boomstick: great sword , rebel and eyes say you 'll burn you alive . merle is obvious that you have a tragic past to tell. Wiz: Merle 's past is a mystery , she has no memory of his past life when I awoke from a holocaust. Boomstick: but Merle was collected by a person with features of cat who took her to Venezuela. Wiz: but in Venezuela , the tragic story of Merle was rewritten . Boomstick: Merle looked like his friends were adopted each day , while no one approached her , actually frightening . Why no one wanted ?, if well cute. Wiz: I do not know, for worse, merle had constant fights with her sister at the orphanage , there was a day that did not fight . Boomstick: even the damned , she told him that his attitude is not surprised that her parents abandoned. and would never have a family. Wiz: after two years of living in the orphanage , merle not stand it anymore , endless fights. so I ran away never to return. Boomstick: Merle had no one to turn to, so I decided not to wait and what happened . die was his best option Wiz: but merle, ended in the area , ultra -rare gang who adopted her and treated her as his own sister. (cues Blazblue Black And White (Ragna vs Hakumen Theme)) Boomstick: Merle had a happy and normal life until I turned 16 Wiz: merle , tube a nightmare , dreamed of her real family, who were attacked by cyborgs. Merle was attacked by a cyborg insect traits . Boomstick: waking , merle possessed the saizenki prohibited pyromaterasu. Wiz: after a series of events , merle re- encounters the insect he saw in his nightmare, this told merle great news . It was a damn seed, a group of people that birth is a sin in the eyes of God. Boomstick: Guou , seriously ? Wiz: seriously, but before he could kill her, Merle was saved by a ninja cat Boomstick: Jubei ! Wiz: It not called goku. Boomstick: Goku ! Wiz: It is not the Goku we know. after the fight , Merle decided to look for clues about his past, who were his parents, and as someone becomes a cursed seed. and nobody is going to stand. Boomstick: not even the church, the highest authority in the world. (cues Dead Or Alive 5 Ryu Determination) Wiz: thanks to saizenki pyromaterasu , merle is able to control the fire . and not only that can also change their status to clarify , merle can manipulate fire , magma , lava, ash and igneous rock . Boomstick: If also, merle can absorb the soul of his opponents , giving durability in the battle to increase their skills, while reducing his opponent . if your opponent is a ghost or disembodied spirit , the damage will be more severe and could even kill absorb it. Wiz. Merle is an expert in martial arts, has movements of karate, kung fu and taekwondo Boomstick: merle has superhuman abilities ; she is able to lift a granite column of 12 meters . Wiz: merle can go at the speed of sound, also can dodge bullets anti airlines. Boomstick: as Strider Hiryu Wiz: merle but you can do much more , it is one of the few that can create tulpas , beings created by the imagination that can manifest in the physical world . Boomstick: his tulpa called shiola , a white dragon girl. controls a blue fire that is metamorphic and symbiotic , also prevents merle is victim of attacks illusion. (cues Dead Or Alive 5 Hitomi Turn On The Lights) Wiz: merle, has a transformation called Dragonic Boomstick: the Dragonic has 4 modes ; Dragonic Shiram , Dragonic azure, Dragonic volcano and Dragonic kagero . each gives merle new skills and increases a feature yours. Wiz: The Dragonic Shiram: Thus, it reaches merle to merge with shiola , their skills are more or less the same , except it has the metamorphic merle ability of shiola . But His transformation from Dragonic Shiram has a time limit. Boomstick: The Dragonic Azure: merle in this way, it becomes a dragon black fire emanating . merle improves strength, power and endurance,merle skills also to absorb greatly improves souls. but loses reason and is guided by his instincts. Wiz: The Dragonic Volcano: in this mode ,merle becomes a red dragon ,merle improves your power, strength and resistance , but slows down and loses control of the fire, can only use the magma, lava, igneous rock and ash. Boomstick: The Dragonic Kagero: in this way , it becomes a merle a hybrid human - dragon . merle gains greater power, strength and speed. merle gains the power to control the steam and haze . Merle also can heat the element around to form the elements you can control.besides its power to absorb souls improved to the point that if your opponent gets his powers of a spirit or an astral plane , she remove it. Wiz: Merle has a sword called draco grimore can also become a firearm that ejects bursts of fire or magma. it is also capable of destroying the diamond , but not just any diamond diamonds but New South Wales , the most resilient in the world. Also has some movements * Kagutsuchi Hell * a ball of fire, magma and lava, similar to rasengan from naruto * Enenra * creates a layer of smoke, which is transformed into a spirit of smoke. * Volcan Inferno * Draco grimore , hardens , becoming magma emanating volcanic rock and launched as gusts . * Shield Pyron * creates an igneous rock wall , which protects it if destroyed ejected magma and fire. * Kagutsuchi Sol * It increases its power , defense and ability to drain souls. similar to blood kain ragna . Boomstick: Merle has accomplished feats that are not surprising. * Survived divine punishment alvaro. able to destroy both body and soul. * Achievement defeating the cyborg degatron, without the help of saizenki pyromaterasu * I created a style of martial art based on karate , kung fu and taekwondo. * she raised a granite column of 12 meters. * destroyed a dragon the size of the Cerro Bolívar. Wiz: but merle is not invincible , it has some glaring weaknesses. * merle can not absorb his soul to the cyborg, also it finds it difficult to absorb the soul to people who use armor, and according to its density will become more difficult. * attacks can be sealed and absorbed . * in his state of Dragonic Azure , loses control and is guided by their instincts. * His transformation from Dragonic Shiram has a time limit. Boomstick: Still, this girl should not be underestimated , because or else the will pay dearly . Merle: Want to know who I am? , I am the voice of the silent people, I am the nightmare of those who abuse power , and I am also your downfall , I am merle ! Zinax (Cue - Ventus theme Wiz: Many generations ago, Zinax started out as a normal boy who lived a peaceful life. But then, the "Keyblade War" happened, an event that killed his parents. Boomstick: He would have died too, but before he did, he mysteriously vanished, to never be seen again for thousands of years, until recent years. Wiz: When Sora and pals went to the Keyblade Graveyard to learn more about it, Sora discovered a strange statue of a person. When he walked up to it, his keyblade automatically responded, and the statue flashed, and Zinax was reborn as a winged figure with two keyblades, and no memory of what happened. Boomstick: So Sora offered him a look around at the current worlds. At first hesitant, seeing Sora's keyblade made him somewhat nervous, but accepted, knowing he would need it. Wiz: Soon after, Organization 13 members started coming around, calling Zinax "The Key to the New Life". Zinax was at first confused, but eventually realized he has a long destiny ahead of him, and currently does his best to defend the light. Boomstick: Near the time of when the forces of light and dark were going to clash, Kingdom Hearts tapped into his power, creating the X-Blade. He realized he was the middle ground of both sides. Wiz: After the light won, he declared to help defend the worlds from any threats, which he still does today. (Cue - Dark Impetua Boomstick: When it comes to combat, this guy is a POWERHOUSE! He has two keyblades. The Frozen-Friendship and the Soothing-Justice, both not having much boost to strength, but massive boosts to magic. His standard combo is a 4 hit combo, then summoning orbs of light to send the opponent flying. Wiz: Blizzard pursuit fires a chunk of ice that follows the enemy until contact, and has a chance to freeze the enemy. Tornado Tracer summons a cirle of wind that follows the enemy for a short time. If they get hit by this move, their get sent flying into the air. Boomstick: Eruption is a move where he hits the ground, then a huge burst of fire explodes around him, sending anything near him flying. Curaga Heals. Wiz: One of his strongest attacks, Judgement Tried, creates 3 keys that follow the enemy, if any of them hits, it can cause FATAL damage! Boomstick: But nothing compares to his ultimate finisher... Judgement-Day! (Zinnac dashes forward and grabs the enemy, the screen flashes and he throws the enemy, then shoots them with his keyblade) (Cue - Lord of the Castle \Wiz: The Judgement-Day is BRUTAL! It tosses the opponent in the air, and if it connects, it destroys the soul of whoever it hits, unless they have a resistance, then it does major damage instead. Boomstick: Zinax can summon his keyblade armor, a special suit that boosts all his stats by 25% and helps him resist outside influence. He can also make the Keyblade glider, a means of transport that can travel to other worlds in seconds. In combat, it can ram or drift into the opponent for damage. Wiz: His ultimate power, is no attack however. Boomstick: By tapping into the power of Kingdom Hearts, he can create the X-Blade, a weapon of pure power and glory. Anyone who wields this weapon gains ENORMOUS power! When he wields it, it boosts his strength and magic by 50%. Wiz: Zinax is a tactical fighter, and is quick to adapt when needed. Boomstick: He easily beat Riku. Survived being impaled, and battled BOTH Ansem and Xemnas to a standstill at once. Wiz: He has a few flaws though. His main weakness is his weak strength compared to others. And he may have a tough time if he cannot get a good read on his enemy. Boomstick: But either way, make him made, and you may be one less of a soul. Zinnax: You will PAY for what you've DONE! EN GARDE!!! (He dashes at Xemnas) DEATH BATTLE It was a stormy night, in the city of Caracas , and sora zinax were eating some arepas ( typical food of Venezuela ) Sora: that food so rich Zinax: if this tasty , but must seek the Keyblade , the place, before the organization 13 sora and zinax are separated , then zinax ends in a garden and see the reward of merle . Zinax: it is dangerous , I hope sora not stop her Zinax , then hears a sound that was seen approaching merle with guards who had easily , then then sora merle appears to fight , but she attacked and stabbed . Zinax: Noooooooo! merle observed the attacks from zinax it with his Keyblade , merle locks Merle: Who are you ?, out of my way or you're dead as these guards Zinax: Tsk. Thunder Raid Zinax Electrifies his keyblade and throws it, Merle dodges the attack Merle: this is what you want , I'll kill you ok as these guards , the boy and the girl with blue hair (cues Blazblue Chrono Phantasma OST-Blood Pain II) Zinax: I will fight for them all ! FIGHT! Zinax charges Merle , who is about to slam the draco grimore down , and stops Keyblade . The two weapons clash once again , then turn their swords at each other . As Merle will strike , and begins Zinax use FTP merle , which is flying towards a wall. Merle bounces up to attack, but zinax uses a combo rash and start hitting the ground. Merle falls to his knees , breathing heavily before preparing saizenki pyromaterasu Merle: Damn!, Restriccion Zinax: Thunder Raid! Zinax Electrifies his keyblade and throws it. causing damage to merle Merle: You'll pay! Merle hits the ground, then raises a smokescreen . Suddenly zinax is trapped by enenra . Merle: Restriction annulled dark fire hell imagined, sign imagined,saizenki pyromaterasu activate ! Merle charges Zinax by one stroke. Enenra holds Zinax disappears , but before he can react, Merle hits him , sending him flying . But zinax Slowing Tornado tracer , Merle responds using volcano inferno , the impact causes a small explosion, which zinax bounces off a wall. Before it can hit the ground , Merle uses draco grimore stabbing , then proceeds to unleash a combo. Merle: It's my turn now! The combo ends with Zinax hitting the ground. Merle or rises, but the hook is reversed and Zinax Merle throws on the wall. Zinax: No escape, Eruption ! Zinax Slams the ground, causing the ground to explode. Then Zinax Electrifies his keyblade and throws it, Merle falls to the ground after combo. Merle: Kagutsuchi Sol ! (cues Guilty Gear-Ride The Fire) The two loads at each other and strike with both sword hit the other. Merle is on the offensive and dominates Zinax . Thanks to his knowledge of martial arts, then it hits the air. During the assault , Merle Zinax reversed and closed down again . She responds using Kagutsuchi Hell. Zinax fly down and swings his Keyblade as merle jumps out of the way , then the two trade punches and swings. Merle Zinax then grabs her head and throws it into the air before punching him and hitting him with Keyblade , using his skill by performing a standard combo 4 hits. Zinax: I will not kill you, but these forcing me Zinax makes Judgement Triad, He summons 3 keys that follow Merle. Merle manages to avoid one, but is affected by two , causing much damage. Merle: dah Zinax: Die ! Zinax uses Keyblade Glider, Zinax places it in front of her , and then extends , penetrates through Merle screaming in pain. Zinax: finished Suddenly Zinax is stabbed . Zinax step back and starts bleeding from the wound. Zinax curaga used to heal the wound. Merle: You will see! (Cues Blazblue Sword of Doom- Mu-12) Merle finger symbol bites and put it under her. Then the drop of blood from merle , falls to the symbol a burst of air and smoke begins to cover merle . Dissipated is achieved see shiola Zinax: What is that !? Shiola: Mother Merle: Shiola, Are you ready? Shiola: Yes Merle: Lets Go Merle and Shiola are ready to fight , but merle to shiola last time and continue the fight. Shiola uses its metamorphic zinax fire , and merle start loading an attack zinax shiola quickly dominates and sends it to the ground , merle see that and decides to intervene . Merle zinax stabs his draco grimore , zinax groans of pain and use your FTP, it manages to hit merle, but shiola blocks . Zinax then used his Keyblade and two controls , then use the eruption , which ends on the floor. Then zinax use thunder and lightning raid causing a huge explosion. To his surprise merle was rescued by a fire shield created by shiola . Shiola: It is very strong , mother Merle: Shiola , I think we should merge Shiola: Ok Mother Merle and shiola join fires and she leaves Dragonic Shiram . Zinax: What? Shiram: Round 2 (cues Exo (Raiden Vs Wolverine)) Dragonic Shiram and zinax fight back , and back to neutral. Dragonic Shiram then uses its metamorphic fire to create a sword next to draco grimore and copes with his two keyblades from zinax. Zinax teleports and used Blizzard Pursuit , merle responds using Kagutsuchi hell and a mist appears covering the characters. Dragonic Shiram attacks zinax quickly and will continue so until zinax used eruption and combines thunder raid. Ahead opponent off guard and uses Thunder Raid, the attack was powerful and the fusion is over, zinax decides to give the final blow but enenra appears in front of it, but just easily , but merle is not in anywhere. Zinax: Where are you? Then appears above the merle , merle has a wound in the left arm is not serious but makes it very difficult to load the draco grimore ( Merle is left-handed ) Zinax sees the situation and to see the stage , and had a strategy , use your FTP and appears behind merle and throws down . So then used eruption , merle falls disoriented and zinax fail to stab . Merle cry of pain and wound blood ran a little more zinax not yet removed his Keyblade . Zinax: It's over (cues Devil Mar Cry 4: Let Just See Vergil theme) Merle look zinax with hatred , then a dark aura begins to cover it gives a blow to zinax distance and sees the decision as merle is transformed into a black dragon emanating fire and his eyes are red. This roaring fiercely clearly wants revenge, zinax does not hesitate a second to activate his Keyblade Armor Zinax: This is not good Merle launches Kagutsuchi hell , zinax the elusive but the explosion is so powerful that misses the point. Then merle attacks , zinax between striking but merle clearly surpasses, seeing the situation zinax launches its attack eruption Merle , she was not greatly affected but zinax was no longer in sight. Zinax: Fence, is very strong I can not go on if I do not seek how to stop it . Zinax was in a building looking for a strategy to stop merle, but did not know that she already saw him , Merle was on top of him and plummets . Zinax surprised and dodge the attack , zinax knows he can not continue like this will have to resort to their last resort. Zinax dashes and grabs to merle, and the screen flashes, knocking them into the air, then, he tosses them and fires his keyblade. Making your Judgement -Day. Merle lost the transformation and zinax terminates the battle, but realizing surprised to see merle up. (cues https://youtu.be/ayNe9Hoxmb0) Zinax: What?!, Impossible! Merle: I must admit that hurt . But do not suffice boy, now true my true power . Merle begins to put a pillar of fire and ashes. She uses all the saizenki in your body and becomes his state of dragonic kagero. Merle: Let's Dance . Merle and Zinax approach and begin the battle again . The two clash their weapons still in a stalemate, the two are now at their full potential , thanks to its zinax armor is safe from attacks merle . But she has an ace up his sleeve something that not had in his other transformations and is able to burn items to turn them around where she can handle. This is the climax of the battle. Merle: Have good armor see how long it lasts . Merle makes his volcan inferno , zinax dodges but was not the target of merle was actually a small residue of water that attack merle evaporates , merle now have access to the steam and uses it to create a haze , zinax can not see nothing with trying to climb but is beaten by unknown object that returns him to hit before falling to the ground. Zinax uses his thunder raid to try to stop it but did not attack anyone, then it was discovered that the fog itself was actually a camouflaged enenra . Merle was hidden preparing his Kagutsuchi hell. Zinax: Will not let you do it. Zinax attacks the dissipating eneral and prepares to attack merle . Ahead merle used Kagutsuchi hell sphere and enters his Draco Grimore , Zinax prepared for its X -Blaze . Then a similar wolverine vs raiden scene attack the two are so fast that are barely visible arises , after the two take away waiting to see who fell and that was zinax his armor was destroyed and he received a lot of damage by merle attacks . (cues https://youtu.be/eM9nAqopies) Merle approaches to zinax and perform a combo with his volcan inferno . Zinax try to defend although achievement and could be in action again did not last long because their Keyblades were destroyed by the Draco Grimore from Merle , zinax was helpless could not do anything just to see how merle stabbed him and then made his Kagutsuchi hell , the explosion was very big attack to dissipate the smoke was merle in its ground state but there was no trace of zinax . Merle: You were a good opponent guy . KO! In the post- credits merle esecena it leaves the place and see a statue of zinax leaving her confused. While watching the destruction Sora awakens . Conclusion (cues https://youtu.be/bC3eOOMs0-w) Boomstick: Awesome!, Impresionet! spectacular!, ragna vs sol badguy, guts vs nightmare, darth vader vs doctor doom, iron man vs lex luthor and goku vs superman rugrats are compared to this fight. Wiz: Zinax is certainly someone very powerful and definitely a good character . aBut Merle was someone completely different from the , but finds made great achievements as a destroyer fight Xemnas realities . But Merle had something that was not that Xemnas and could absorb the soul of zinax and become stronger as the battle dragged on . Besides the destructive power and strength of merle vastly they outnumbered the zinax . Boomstick: Merle also be able to resist the judament day of zinax since she also received an equal member of the attack general god alvaro . Zinax also take the time to analyze the ability of the enemy to fight then , like a good idea but the problem is that merle is very unpredictable . Wiz: And to top it in your state of Dragonic Kagero , merle could control their environment giving a big advantage over zinax and if the battle is prolonged it would help merle to be more unpredictable than it was already difficult to make and carry out a strategy zinax . Boomstick: Merle took zinax to hell . Wiz: The Winner is Merle Shevchenko. Next Time Toshiki Overlord (cues Blazblue- SIX HEROES) 1,000 years ago Amaterasu (OC): you are not the god who had , you 're not admiring the merciful God ,you're a tyrant !, and will not let you continue causing damage to innocent people because you consider corrupt ,this just now! while in a place of dark space , several lights are appearing , it was infinite glove and Thanos. Amaterasu (OC) vs Thanos Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Toshiki overlord death battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles